la historia de un riptide en un nuevo mundo
by electric-dragon
Summary: los personajes de mlp no son míos son de hazbro y Lauren Faust, y E&A es de zynga; historia tratara de como un marino capitan stryker es llevado a un nuevo mundo a casuda de una mision inexplicable, en ese mundo habra muchos malentendidos, guerras etc. hazta que una pony lo suficientemente capaz de hacerle frente y de enceñarle de que no todo es guerra lo lograra? :) comenten...
1. la primera mision (intro)

**E&A y MLP FIM (adventure riptide 344)**

Todo comenzó en una misión contra un aliado traidor. Fueron enviados los adventure riptide 344 para acabar con esta guerra pero lo que no contaban es de que una neblina cubria el paso asi que cuando los riptide decidieron adentrarse y atacar al enemigo por sorpresa no se esperaron la sorpresa de que uno de sus riptide desapareciera misteriosamente

Salieron los 2 riptide y al darse cuenta de su compañero caído o desaparecido, regresaron para buscarlo pero fue en vano su búsqueda. No había rastro alguno de su compañero asi que se lo notificaron al comandante que dirigía las operaciones en cubierto y después de eso les ordeno a los dos únicos riptide que finalizaran ellos mismos la guerra para evitar que se haga más grande y tome más tiempo detener la invasión

Mientras los dos riptide hacían su misión suicida el otro riptide desaparecido re-apareció en un lugar del que no conocía, intento contactar a sus superiores pero era en vano, la señal era nula, estaba decidido a terminar la misión sin saber en dónde se encontraba.

No muy lejos diviso un pueblo y preparo su cañón de ametralladora (antes de que se me olvide los riptide son unidades cañonera nivel 8 completamente mejoradas) asi que cuando lo diviso, diviso también a pueblerinos (localización en las ruinas donde está el bosque everfree ven que ahí un lago pues ahí está el riptide)

Después de preparar su cañón el riptide apunto a las casas y comenzó a dispararles a discreción, en el pueblo todos disfrutaban de este día pero cuando cayeron en una lluvia de balas los ponis no sabían que hacer, estaban aterrados incluyendo sus casas las penetraba fácilmente dejando a muchos heridos, muertos y otros desaparecidos, el cañón dejo de disparar para verificar los daños a distancia y si, efectivamente había destruido gran parte aunque una casa del árbol fue cubierta por un escudo que estaba todo debilitado y una simple ráfaga más deshabilitaría el escudo, no dudo mucho el riptide y disparo a discreción

Lo que fue las main 6 fueron a investigar de donde salían esos disparos pero como no conocían ese tipo de balas no sabían que era en realidad las main 6 fueron al bosque atravesando arbustos, evadiendo a toda costa las bromas venenosas hasta llegar a un lago y vieron algo sorprendente que jamás habían visto en todas sus vidas.

Lo único que vieron es al "adventure riptide 344" y vieron que en la parte de arriba tenía un cañón que disparaba esas balas y como vieron eso no dudaron en intentar detenerlo pero lo malo fue que cuando intentaron detenerlo, riptide dejo de disparar y solo bajo el cañón hacia los árboles y fue donde diviso a unas 6 ponis que aún no lo creía diviso dos unicornios, dos Pegasos y dos terrestres…

Cuando los diviso no lo podía creer, pensaba que esto es una broma o era una nueva unidad, asi que no dudo en atacar a esas 6 ponis

Twilight sparkle uso su magia y creo un escudo que las resguardaba de los disparos pero no duro mucho su escudo ya que fue penetrado por las balas del riptide

Cuando el escudo se rompió fue cuando las seis ponis se ocultaron en donde fuera, árboles que fueron derribados rápidamente las rocas fueron destruidas rápidamente asi que como no tenía opción twilight tele transporto de nuevo a las seis ponis en ponyville y como riptide se percató de que desaparecieron seso el fuego

En ya que no había a quien disparar apareció el dragón marino (el que apareció en la tempo 1 donde ayudo a las main 6 a ir por los elementos de la armonía)

Riptide se vio en posición de ataque apunto de matarlo pero como el dragón se dio cuenta de eso mejor se metió al agua y riptide fue tras el sumergiéndose y persiguiéndolo

Mientras tanto en ponyville twilight escribió una carta a la princesa de lo sucedido, ya que sabía que tardaría un poco la princesa celestia apareció en ponyville las main 6 hicieron reverencia ante la princesa y la guiaron directo al bosque everfree en donde ocurrió lo sucedido pero al llegar la princesa noto ciertas cosas.

1º los arboles estaban balaceados o cortados por las balas

2º las rocas destrozadas

Cuando ve eso no ve al riptide pero si la escena la que hizo y fue cuando regresaron a ponyville para tratar el asunto

Lo único que mando a hacer celestia es una inspección del lugar para estar segura de que no haya ninguna anormalidad en el bosque everfree

Algunos de los guardias que inspeccionarían tenían un poco de miedo ya que es peligroso y muy arriesgado pero por el bien de equestria debían hacerlo.

Asi trascurrieron los días, horas, minutos, segundos y no tenían rastro alguno del riptide aunque riptide si los había visto desde el mar abierto de equestria hasta el bosque everfree, lo único que sabía era que lo estaban buscando pero como tenía otros planes mejor se sumergió en el mar abierto sabiendo de que este mundo no era normal pero aun asi no se arriesgó en explorar el mar abierto

Lo único que no cálculo es de que una pegaso que estaba en el cielo oculta en una nube lo había divisado y esa pegaso era rainbow dash después de que se sumergiera rainbow dash se fue hacia donde estaban los guardias buscando en el bosque everfree que lo que buscaban estaba en el mar abierto

Rainbow voló lo más rápido posible ya que sabía que le podría disparar aunque voló lo más rápido evadiendo cualquier obstáculo hasta llegar con los guardias

Una vez con los guardias rainbow dash les advirtió que la nave misteriosa se ocultaba en el mar abierto y que tuvieran cuidado ya que los podría emboscar

En eso dudaron un poco los guardias pero como rainbow era el elemento de la lealtad no dudaron en ir a investigar dejando bosque everfree fueron al castillo de la princesa celestia le avisaron de que rainbow dash había divisado a la nave misteriosa en el mar abierto y que podría estar acechando canterlot en este momento asi que las princesas tomaron medidas preventivas ya que no sabían de lo que podría hacer la nave pero como no se querían arriesgar en nada

Mando a un escuadrón especial que verificara las intenciones de la nave, haciendo que el escuadrón hiciera una reverencia y se retirara a investigar al riptide

Poco después de la anochecer riptide salió a verificar que se hayan ido del lugar y como no ve movimiento usa escáner de infrarrojos y no detecta ninguna fuente de calor de ponis y fue cuando se dirigió al bosque everfree pero sin bajar la guardia ya en el lago riptide dejo de moverse y descansó los motores y escaneo todo el lugar que lo rodeaba hasta que logra verificar en el cielo unas siluetas en las nubes

Riptide disparo con su cañón a las siluetas en el cielo, derribando algunos Pegasos y otros huyendo.

Dejo de disparar, se movilizo al mar abierto y se buscó una isla en donde pudiese estar tranquilo y reconstruir su nueva base

Después de 4 meses

Riptide ya tenía todo preparado, su base estaba lista, solo era cuestión de tomarse el tiempo y cuando riptide se acomodó dentro de la base el soldado que manejaba el riptide tenía mucho que hacer

* * *

bueno mis lectores perdonen mi tardanza pero como no me dejaba subir o modificar cosillas pues este poquito es algo luego se vendran las cosas locas, aunque todo a su tiempo, no lo are en 2, 3 capis todo tiene que pensarse y tomarse tiempo/espacio en como hacerlo xD bueno aqui le dejo es poco pero lo que cuenta es algo xD


	2. Chapter 1

_**bueno, bueno pues como dije en el intro del fic. un único soldado fue el que salio de la cañonera**_

_**el teniente en mando llamado stryker el capitán y único marino que maneja la adventure riptide 344, el único soldado de la clase "carmín" y única unidad supermejorada **_

_**las mejoras son estas**_

_**25% + de daño**_

_**25% - el coste (ya que no crean que se consigue baratas xP)**_

_**25% + de **__**precisión**_

_**25% - el tiempo de **__**construcción**_

_**y otras adicionales**_

_**35% + de fuerza (ocea de su vida) y escudo (que lo protege únicamente de cualquier disparo, solo funciona una vez y no se regenera eso es lo malo de las supermejoradas xP)**_

_**ya en su isla stryker baja de su riptide, en su base todo esta tan asegurado que se detectaría cualquier intruso que se acercase...**_

_**recuerdan en el intro que mencione contactarse? pues es una radio que se instalo en el riptide para las comunicaciones entre el centro operativo y el riptide pero sin señal xD no ahí nada**_

stryker: esto no puede estar pasando, como no ahí señal si estoy al aire libre y la señal suele estar demasiado alta

_**stryker golpea su radio varias veces, aveces la desarmaba para checar que todo funcione pero aun así todo fue en vano**_

stryker: radio barata, no sirves ni para mandar un mensaje para saber mi posición en la cual estoy en este momento

_**stryker ya estaba hasta el gorro de tanto hacer un esfuerzo por esa radio pero no le ayudaba en nada**_

stryker: saldré un rato, con esa radio sin funcionar no are nada ni para saber que clase de caballitos en miniatura eran unos con alas y otros con cuernos. o estoy delirando? estoy imaginando esos caballitos? baya creo que debería dejar de tomar antes de dormir he he he

_**stryker salio de su base para recostarse en el pasto y poner su gorra sobre su cara para evitar que lo moleste el sol, pero como no se dio cuenta una pony amarilla de crin rosa y cuite mark de mariposas lo veía en unos arbustos no muy cercanos **_

_**fluttershy se acerco lentamente saliendo del arbusto y sin hacer ruido queria ver quien era esa persona**_

_**se acerco mas y mas**_

_**estiro su pata delantera intentando quitarle el gorro pero antes de hacer eso stryker la agarro de la pata y la sometió dejándola en el suelo y con el inmovilizándola saca su navaja de no mas de 30 cm de largo, poniéndole la navaja en el cuello amenazándola de muerte, vio sus alas que al parecer se estiraron de la sorpresa y el sorprendido pero no asustado vio también la cuite mark de fluttershy**_

fluttershy: p...p...porfavor n...n...no m...me h...h...haga d...d...daño

_**stryker al oír eso se altero mucho, en toda su vida nunca había visto a una pony hablar, y menos pensó que seria en ese momento de su vida, saco de su bolsillo de pantalón un dardo con una droga para dormir (no se como se digan ese tipo de dardos, tienen otro nombre no solo dardo tranquilizante) y se lo inyecto a fluttershy que después de 25 segundos de dolor para la pony se quedo dormida**_

stryker: necesito estudiar a esta pony, nunca en mi carrera marinera o científica logro entender esto

_**carga a fluttershy dentro de la base sin ser vistos por nadie, pasando la puerta principal, girando a la derecha, se bajan por el ascensor y llegan a una entrada reforzada, la cual stryker mete un código y esta se abre dejando la entrada libre, y aun cargando a fluttershy la deja en una mesa la cual unas manos roboticas agarran las cuatro patas de fluttershy **__**estirándola**_

* * *

_**después**__** de que fluttershy se despierta de la droga ve que no esta en el pasto verde y con la luz del sol, ve un cuarto de acero, gira su cabeza a la derecha y ve un carrito con utensilios médicos.**_

fluttershy: ahí alguien? por favor ayúdenme...

stryker: como es posible que hables? ustedes los ponys deberían estar calladitos y no hablar sino hacer otras cosas, como es que aprendieron a hablar

fluttershy: pues... eso nos lo enseñan desde que nacemos...

stryker: okay? y dime como es que tienes alas? y uno que otros tienen cuernos y otros ninguna de las dos... explícame, quiero aclarar mis dudas *agarra un banco y lo pone en el suelo frente a fluttershy sentando*

fluttershy: pues... como decírtelo... porque no mejor visitamos a twilight ella podrá aclararte todas las dudas

stryker: quien es esa twilight de la que hablas?

fluttershy: pues ella es la unicornio que sabe muchas mas cosas de las que yo puedo decirte

stryker: y como sabre quien es ella?

fluttershy: pues vive en una casa del árbol junto con su fiel asistente y mejor amigo spike

stryker: quien es ese spike?

fluttershy: es un dragón...

stryker: oye de tanto que me hablas así .. te preguntare esto. estoy en una tierra normal o es otra diferente?

fluttershy: que quieres decir?

stryker: pues te contare de que anteriormente mis superiores ordenaron arrestar a un aliado que nos traiciono y libero al prisionero mas peligroso del mundo. lo llaman "el cuervo", es muy peligroso ya que a hecho muchas cosas que nos a afectado y pues con la captura del cuervo, teníamos la misión de arrestar a nuestro traidor pero yo y mis 3 amigos fuimos en unos riptide y pues una neblina muy espesa con cero de visibilidad nula, y pues nos tuvimos que guiar por medio de nuestros radares.

nosotros tres entramos con la esperanza de hacerle un ataque sorpresa a nuestro enemigos aunque al entrar en la neblina los tres radares fallaron, la comunicación se corto y pues estuvimos incomunicados, yo saliendo de la neblina no recordaba que esas aguas deberían estar ahí pero cuando volví a entrar era lo mismo, y pues no se que paso

fluttershy: interesante, creo que la princesa celestia pueda decirte sobre lo que paso

stryker: quien es esa celestia?

fluttershy: con eso es mas que suficiente de que no eres de este mundo

stryker: no me digas, que no me doy cuenta

fluttershy: pues ya te dije... y por favor me puedes liberar? soy fluttershy elemento de la bondad

stryker: elemento de la bondad?... liberarte? porque debería hacer lo que me dices...

fluttershy: porque no me siento cómoda aquí estirada

stryker: temo que no puedo liberarte... debo examinar como es que tienes esas alas y eso en tu costado

fluttershy: se llaman cuite marks... representan tu don especial... quiero decir que para que eres bueno en algo

stryker: talento especial? pues mi fluttershy puedo decirte que no queras saber para que soy bueno ya que no lo crerias

fluttershy: pues dime... como saberlo si no me dices

stryker: pues puedo asegurarte que mi don es misiones especiales ocea asesinato

_**fluttershy al oír eso pudo sentir un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo**_

stryker: y ya que sabes para que es mi don especial creo que entenderás porque no puedo dejarte ir

fluttershy: O.O no ... por favor no me hagas daño (\ o.o /)

stryker: lo siento mucho pero mi deber es conocer a mi nueva amenaza

fluttershy: para que son esas cosas... *entrando en pánico*

stryker: *trae el carrito con los utensilios es para abrirte y ver como esta estructurada tu cuerpo, puede que sientas o no dolor depende de como estés acostumbrada ahora si me disculpas debo abrirte... *acercando el bisturí al vientre de fluttershy*

fluttershy: *entrando en pánico total, nerviosismo* _**fluttershy siente la adrenalina, miedo, panico al ver como se acercaba a su vientre para comenzar**_

_***la alarma de se activa* ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA!**_

_**stryker fue al monitor la cual le **__**respondió**_

**computadora: espacio aéreo corrompido espacio aéreo corrompido...**

stryker: te salvaste fluttershy pero no te salvaras de ser mi maqueta *deja el bisturí en el tablero y sale del laboratorio, subiendo el ascensor y saliendo de la puerta,* *activa su riptide adventure 344* bien creo que esos intrusos habrán deseado de no haberse metido a mi territorio *sale con su riptide*

**_en cambio fluttershy hacia lo imposible por salir solo que como no tenia idea de como zafarse le resultaba difícil escapar la base activa sus torretas anti-aéreas para evitar que el enemigo se acercase _**

**_en el pequeño bosque cerca de la base salen las main 5 con sus trajes de operaciones especiales _**

**_las torretas abren fuego al enemigo aéreo que se acerco demasiado a su rango de disparo_**

**_las main 5 se infiltraron en la base, todas buscaban a su amiga mientras que los ponys que distraían a riptide pues algunos fueron derribados, otros murieron en el vuelo, algunos atacando a riptide pero su escudo les negaba el ataque, todos los ponys atacaban la base pero era imposible llegar sano y salvo a la isla sin sufrir daño por las torretas _**

**_twilight que bajo por el ascensor se encontró con el laboratorio con la puerta abierta, se metió al laboratorio y vio a fluttershy inmovilizada por manos _**_**mecánicas**_

**_twilight al usar su magia para liberarla activo una alarma _**

**_ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA! ALERTA!_**

**_riptide que no muy lejos escucho la llamada alerta y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todo era una distracción y en velocidad fue a la base preparado_**

**_twilight al activar la alarma libero a su amiga al fin aunque tenían poco tiempo para salir, twilight y fluttershy galoparon hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta arriba, recidivas por pinkie, rainbow, rarity y apple se dieron a la fuga sin decir nada, cuando llego el riptide saco su armadura de combate y su arma cañón de riel listo para disparar, inspecciono toda la base pero no encontró nada, en eso recordó haber dejado a fluttershy en el laboratorio. bajo con su cañón de riel y no encontró ni a fluttershy en eso se dio cuenta que por lo menos las cámaras de vigilancia debieron haber captado la escena de la fuga y se puso a revisar la cinta de vídeo._**

**_poco después los ponys se alejaron de la base y todos los que eran aéreos o distracción aérea no regresaron felices por la misión sino con mucha tristeza al haber visto a sus camaradas caer en combate _**

**_celestia al percatarse de que no era cualquier enemigo común. entendió de que este nuevo enemigo era mucho mas fuerte y capaz de traer muerte y destrucción a mundos_**

**_fluttershy al haber sido rescatada fue con celestia para declarar todo lo que sabe del nuevo enemigo._**

**_poco después fluttershy sale y celestia entra a su castillo pensando en como detener al nuevo enemigo..._**

* * *

bueno amigos hazta aqui le dejo, ya son las 0250 hrs y pues no puedo quedarme aqui despierto toda la madrugadisima asi que buenas noches :) ;)

espero haber hecho bien este 1º capi asi que pues comenten y aporten algunas criticas de mi nuevo fic. que falto en este capi, que se le podria agregar etc. para mejorar...

son bienvenidas criticas buenas/malas pero no exageren de malas criticas ya que tomare medidas...


	3. Chapter 2

_**la **__**misión**_

_**celestia entro a su cuarto muy deprimida y muy pensativa, luna no entendía lo que pasaba ya que esa información solo celestia tenia que saberlo**_

_**luna preguntando al escuadrón "distracción" del porque están tristes y sin ánimos.**_

_**el escuadrón distracción al oír esas palabras algunos empezaron a llorar y otros no decían nada algunos les daban un abrazo a los que lloraban y otros mejor se fueron dejando a luna con la duda del porque sin ánimos todo el escuadrón **_

_**luna que con muchas dudas tenia se fue con el único pony de ese escuadrón que era muy amigo de ella**_

Luna: venturi, venturi *galopea hasta el*

Venturi: luna... este... que necesitas? *mirada triste*

Luna: necesito que me digas, que fue lo que paso ahí en esa isla?

Venturi: *sollozando* no luna, no querrás saber lo que paso en esa isla, muchas cosas sucedieron que no deberías saber...

*venturi deja sola a luna con mucha mas dudas*

_**en el cuarto de celestia, esta muy pensativa en como y porque mando a esos pobres guardias que aun tenían muchas cosas que vivir **_

celestia: de todos los enemigos que hemos tenido ninguno había hecho tan cruel las cosas

*mira celestia a la ventana*

_**luna como tenia tantas dudas, recuerda que fluttershy fue rescatada de esa isla y le podría dar información valiosa para que ella entendiese todo **_

_**después**__** de 15 minutos desde canterlot hasta la casa de fluttershy**_

luna: fluttershy, fluttershy *toca la puerta* estas en casa?

_**fluttershy no contesta, luna toca mas de 5 veces y no contesta, las luces de la casa de fluttershy estaban encendidas, luna se asomo por la ventana y no ve a nadie vuela hasta la ventana de su cuarto y nada**_

* * *

_**volvemos con stryker**_

_**stryker terminando de ver los vídeos de sus cámaras se percata de que cinco ponys rescataron a su **_**_prisionera, viendo como estaba el asunto preparo su base activando las defensas de nuevo por si había un ataque sorpresa._**

**_se encerró en su laboratorio llevándose mucho metal, misiles, cañones de riel, armamento pesado entre otros._**

* * *

_**fluttershy esta en el bosque everfree ayudando a una familia de aves que no tenían muchas cosas, llamando algunos animalitos para que los ayudaran **_

_**fluttershy tenia la misión de cuidarse a si misma para que no volviera a pasar de nuevo **_

_**regreso a su casa terminando de ayudar y se dispuso a entrar por su puerta **_**_trasera_**

_**luna tocaba en la puerta principal haber quien le habría pero como se canso se fue**_

_**fluttershy al entrar a su casa, subió sus escaleras y entro a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir**_

* * *

_**cargando misión...**_

**_misión_**_**: capturar viva a fluttershy**_

_**hora: 02:00:00 horas**_

_**instrucciones: aterrizar el bosque everfree usando la aeronave "Helicóptero Vulture de Operaciones Especiales" infiltrarse en el bosque hasta la casa de fluttershy, entrar silenciosamente y usar la pistola de dardos para dormir a fluttershy  
**_

_**stryker había terminado de preparar todo el equipo y solo era cuestión de tiempo pero un pequeño detalle que se interponía entre la misión solo era un simple detalle**_

_**como rayos iba a manejar un helicóptero Vulture de operaciones especiales si nunca en su vida había manejado uno o que sea aeronave **_

**_así_**_** que decidió cambiar la misión **_

* * *

_**cargando misión editada ...**_

**_misión_**_**: capturar viva a fluttershy**_

_**hora: 02:15:45 horas**_

_**instrucciones: zarpar desde la base hasta el bosque everfree con el "adventure riptide 344" silenciosamente infiltrarse en la casa de fluttershy, entrar silenciosamente y usar la pistola de dardos para dormir a fluttershy**_

_**stryker sabia que esto saldría perfectamente bien solo que una cuestión era cierta, no debería dispararle a nadie con el riptide para no llamar la atención de ponyville **_

stryker: este plan saldrá bien pero debo pintar el riptide de colores oscuros para no llamar la atención, *suspiro* ah mas trabajo y nada de nada

**_después_**_** de casi 00:45:55**_

_**ya termino de pintar el riptide para su suerte no era uno superavanzado pero tenia mas vida casi como el adventure **_

_**zarpo desde las 03:01:40**_

_**durante el viaje de la base al bosque fue bastante aburrido para stryker ya que se le olvido su consola de videojuegos ya que nunca revisaron el riptide, por eso nunca lo sacaba en misiones pero en este momento tenia serios problemas de aburrimiento extremo**_

**_después_**_** de casi 00:15:00 de puro aburrimiento por fin llego a el bosque everfree, salio de su riptide 344 de operaciones especiales III**_

_**ya saliendo del "riptide oscuro"**_** (**aun no tengo definido como se llame la vercion oscura xP)

stryker: que aburrimiento, bueno pero al menos sera entretenido la misión. *saca sus binoculares de operaciones especiales, su arma tranquilizadora entre otro tipo de cosas*

**_se adentro en el bosque everfree y diviso lo primero que vio, una casa cerca del bosque. _**

**_pero el problema es que aun no conocía a fluttershy del todo bien para saber si es donde vive ella o es otra casa, como saber donde esta tu presa si no sabes donde vive. eso es uno de los interrogantes que nadie cualquiera pueda tener si es nuevo en un nuevo lugar_**

**_se acerco a la puerta trasera de la casa, con un clip abrió la cerradura de la puerta y sin dudarlo se metió a la casa, ángel la mascota de shy miro escondido a stryker y se fue sigilosamente hasta la cama de fluttershy pero antes de poder moverse el ya caminaba silenciosamente hasta las escaleras, subiendo despacio y sin hacer ruido saca su pistola de dardos_**

**_ángel_****_ al percatarse de lo que vio, espero a que este arriba stryker y el salio por una ventana se mi abierta para pedir ayuda rápido mientras tanto stryker revisaba cada cuarto de la casa de shy hasta que dio con el dormitorio de fluttershy _**

**_abrió_****_ la puerta de la habitación de fluttershy y se metió silenciosamente sin hacer ruidos, prepara la pistola de dardos y camina hacia la cama para ver si era fluttershy o no era _**

**_se acerco hasta el punto que logro ver con su cámara nocturna a fluttershy tomando un descanso, preparo su arma y en un santiamén se disparo un dardo hacia el brazo de fluttershy que a su vez despego al techo estrellándose y cayendo inconsciente del golpe y la droga del dardo_**

**_stryker agarro a fluttershy y se dispuso a bajarse tan rápido como sea posible ya que empezaba a sentir de que alguien lo hubiera podido ver y hubiera pedido ayuda _**

**_saliendo de la casa de shy, stryker cargando a fluttershy la llevo a "la riptide 344 de los defensores oscuros" e irse pero antes de entrar en el bosque hoyo unos ruidos que venían de la puerta principal_**

**_era twilight y sus amigas que estaban tocando la puerta de fluttershy para asegurarse de que estuviera bien_**

**_stryker debía pensar rápido que aria ya que se darían cuenta si no respondiera _**

**_tenia dos decisiones una devolver a fluttershy y hacer un teatro para hacerles creer a twilight y a las demás que estaban bien o llevarse a fluttershy a la base _**

**_tomo la decisión de llevarse a fluttershy ya que al quedarse alguien le diría donde estaba oculto y seria apresado fácilmente ya que no contaba con armas en esa ocasión_**

**_se interno mas y mas en el bosque hasta dar con su riptide, metió a fluttershy dentro de la riptide y el se metió también, cerro la escotilla del riptide y se dispuso a navegar a la nueva ubicación de la base _**

* * *

perdonden la tardanza pero a causa de que no se me ocurrian ideas y de la escuela no podia subir esto

el 4º capi volvemos a empires & allies donde "_**Dr. Seabolt**" _esta inventando una nueva arma y pues esa arma atrae toda la base de stryker a el mundo pero lo que no contaba es de que fluttershy estaba dentro de la riptide.

que pasara cuando Dr. _Seabolt y scarlet y los rangos mayores se enteren de que habia sido teletransportado a un mundo en donde encontro a una pegaso_

_que ara stryker para evitar de que fluttershy sea experimento cientifico,_

_(se que diran que es malo pero para stryker ser un exèrimento cientifico sin que el mismo lo haga, el no seria nada bonito xP)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**stryker tenia muy planeado todo para que no lo sigan, la nueva ubicación de la base era bajo una montaña, la entrada debajo del mar a unos 100 metros**_

_**el sabia que nadie podía meterse a esas profundidades pero puso defensas por si llegaran a superar los 100 metros.**_

* * *

_**pero volviendo al imperio**_** (**de la otra dimensión claro xD_**) el caso de stryker y buscarlo era perdido, ya había pasado como una semana, los superiores dijeron que ya no era necesario buscar ya que stryker era caso perdido, las misiones de búsqueda y rescate fueron quitadas **_

garmin: voy a extrañar a mi compañero, mi misión era destruir todo lo que amenazara a los riptide pero. falle

razor: no te sientas culpable, nadie sabe donde podría estar, no se encontró ni su riptide ni al capitán nadie sabe donde a de estar

snow: ademas garmin, puede ser que haya sobrevivido recuerda que el a sobrevivido solo sin ayuda de nadie mas que solo su riptide, debo decir que para poder que para poder vencer a sus blancos difíciles es algo que respetar.

_**llega un soldado mensajero. (abreviatura SM)**_

sm: disculpen las molestias, pero el coronel Cross los quiere ver de inmediato, en especial a ti garmin, a ti razor y a ti snow

snow: y para que nos quiere ver el coronel?

sm: yo no sabría decirles el solo me mando a decirles el mensaje _**(sale corriendo por otros mensajes que entregar)**_

Razor: mejor vamos con el coronel o nos van a fastidias hasta que vayamos con el coronel

_**todos iban rápidamente con el coronel cross**_

_**al llegar con el coronel cross les informo de algo**_

cross: tardan mucho soldados. pero eso no es el punto, el punto es que el Dr. seabolt a descubierto una nueva arma para poder hacer que el enemigo se le agoten sus municiones, así que seabolt instalo esos dispositivos en sus aviones y en tu cazo razor en artillería que manejas

garmin: entonces cual es la misión?

cross: ya que siempre hemos peleado contra las alianzas del cuervo... ahí que probar esa arma para ver que tanto funciona

Seabolt: que tanto?... por favor soy el mejor, nadie me supera en nada

cross:te acuerdas cuando enviaste a todas las unidades aéreas a la luna?

Seabolt: bueno... esa vez porque descuide un calculo y pues todo salio mal pero por favor solo es un error de muchas victorias mías

Cross: lo único que te voy a decir es si algo les pasa a garmin, razor y a el te juro que te perseguiré por todo el imperio con una motosierra haz entendido?

seabolt: creo que deje puesto mi café... hehehe... ***sale corriendo***

**snow**** solo se reía un poco de como seabolt le tenia tanto miedo a cross que mejor se callo cuando cross lo miro**

cross: mejor ya váyanse antes de que les ponga otras cosas que hacer...

_**snow, garmin y razor salen corriendo y cross se queda a meditar de que tanto puede funcionar el aparato de seabolt... sale se prepara un café y lo disfruta en mente de que lo que invente seabolt no haga nada peligroso contra sus reclutas **_

**mientras tanto seabolt les susurra**

seabolt: pssss, pssss...

garmin: miren si es seabolt

razor: que cuentas seabolt si crees que funcione

snow: no nos bayas a teletransportar a la luna o a otra época ***se ríe***

seabolt: hahaha que chistosito snow. claro que funcionara razor, si soy el mas chingon de los mejores científicos, yo invente el elemento "Z" lo recuerdan? fue de gran ayuda para nosotros así que si funcionara

garmin: si, si, si lo recordamos perfectamente que por cierto fueron de gran ayuda eh.

seabolt: pues ya saben ah se me olvidaba se acuerdan de stryker?

razor: que hiciste? lo trajiste de nuevo? donde esta?

seabolt: calma, calma lo único que e sabido es que stryker no esta muerto. si no que si esta vivo aunque no tengo la menor idea de donde pueda estar. puede que este en otra época planeta, dimencion, universo, son muchas variables en donde pueda estar así que no les puedo dar garantía de donde esta

garmin: ***con enojo y frustración*** SABES QUE MI MISIÓN FUE PROTEGER A LOS RIPTIDE! POR NO SE QUE MALDITA RAZÓN ME SENTÍA CULPABLE DE QUE HUBIERA MUERTO. SABES LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR AL DEJAR A MI HERMANO AHÍ!

razor: calma, calma garmin. se que fue duro dejarlo así pero almenos esta vivo y tu bien sabes que puede sobrevivir solo y sin provisiones no lo recuerdas en la ultima guerra contra el cuervo?

garmin: empieza a buscar a mi hermano o te are sufrir mas de lo que el mismo coronel cross te podría hacer, te are sufrir mas de lo que cross te ara, que preferirás que cross te haga daño que yo

_**seabolt no lo dudo y salio corriendo de ahí antes de que garmin lo quiera agarrar y usarlo de tapete, mientras que snow y razor sorprendido de como intimido al pobre de seabolt que si no es cross es ella **_

razor: pinche garmin jamas te había visto a ese punto

garmin: no me conoces enojada e razor así que cuidado y tu también snow

snow: que yo que? si no te e hecho nada

garmin: solo te aviso ya que sobre aviso no ahí engaño

snow: bueno, bueno vamos a nuestras naves ya que seabolt dice que disque funcionan

razor: vamos pues y garmin, estoy seguro que seabolt ara lo posible

garmin: espero y si ya que si no, lo va a lamentar

snow: mejor vayámonos a las unidades, según las tenemos que probar y ya saben que rollo o no?

razor: si mejor vamos, antes de que tu garmin quieras la cabeza de seabolt *risa*

garmin: si mejor vamos antes de que lo quiera usar de tapete de una vez

* * *

_**es posible que modifique este capitulo ya que le hace falta algunas cosas que mejorar así que puedo cambiarles el nombre a los personajes o agregar ciertas cosas depende xD**_

_**y por cierto comenten necesito saber si **_

_**esta bien, medio bien, mas o menos, medio mal, que carajo haces...**_

_**denme su opinión y dejen sus comentarios x3**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**que decían eh? este autor ya no va a hacer nada verdad? xD, pues se equivocaron are un poco xD**_

_**el pobre de seabolt fue a su laboratorio para averiguar mas ya que no quería ser tapete, no aun, tenia muchas cosas que inventar antes de terminar de ser un tapete**_

seabolt: creo que... * explosión* creo que no

_**mientras tanto volvamos con stryker**_

_**1º ya capturo a fluttershy de nuevo**_

_**2º tiene una nueva base subterránea en otro lado (una montaña)**_

_**3º nuevas unidades que desbloqueo que por cierto son buenas debo admitirlo xD (si yo les digo cuales son xD)**_

_**de una vez le digo las unidades defensivas (torretas nuevas) x3 no quiero dejarlos en duda xD**_

_**1º torreta hellfire**_

_**2º torreta cryo**_

_**3º torreta laser**_

_**stryker al sacar a shy de la riptide la mantiene pricionera en una celda y con torretas napalm **_

_**al despertar shy, ve que no esta en casa, es un lugar oscuro y se topa con un esqueleto y grita demasiado alterando las torretas que le apuntan fuera de la celda**_

stryker: que bueno que despertaste shy, ya era hora que despertaras

shy: no... tu... otra...v...vez?

stryker: si, yo otra vez, ya me quería topar contigo y por cierto se que celestia mandara a atacar mi base de la isla, pero lo que no se da cuenta es que yo tengo una base secundaria

shy: que... es... lo... que... quie... res... de mi ***aterrorizada***

stryker: ya sabes lo que quiero shy, una cosa es que te hagas y otra que no prestas atención

shy: vamos... deja...me ir... por...fa...vor...

stryker: no podría pequeña pony aunque si puedo usarte como maqueta para examinar a los pegasos

shy: no po..de...mos... ir... con... twi...light?

stryker: no

shy: por... favor... ***poniendo ojos de suplica***

stryker: no, créeme esa mirada ya me la hicieron y no caigo fácilmente en esa mirada

_**shy pensó que con esa mirada podía irse pero al oír que no seria fácil bajo su cabeza y solo podía esperar a que la ayuden**_

_**mientras tanto twilight, rarity, pinkie, apple y rainbow.**_

_**se dirigen de nuevo a canterlot, para avisar el desaparecimiento de fluttershy **_

twilight: princesa, princesa...

celestia: díganme elementos que pasa? y donde esta el elemento de la bondad?

twilight: a eso venimos princesa, fluttershy desapareció sin dejar rastro

celestia: como que desapareció?

twilight: si, desapareció aunque encontramos esto en la cama de fluttershy

***le entrega dardo que dejo stryker para adormecer a fluttershy a celestia***

celestia: esto es imposible... otra vez de nuevo a rescatarla, iré yo misma personalmente no quiero arriesgar mas ponys de lo que se arriesgaron la ultima vez

rainbow: yo iré con usted princesa, es hora de enseñarle quien es la que manda

apple: whoa detente ahí cubo de azúcar, vistes de que muchos ponys murieron al intentar atacar la base? no crees que sera difícil hacer de enseñarle sin que el haga algo para defenderse?

rarity: tiene toda la razón apple, quizás cuando este muy acorralado saque algo que nos pueda asesinar de un solo disparo, no lo conocemos para poder decir si es débil o muy fuerte.

celestia: ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, si algo les sucediera, jamas me lo perdonaría, esto lo tengo que hacer sola. no quiero ver a mas ponys morir

twilight: no princesa usted no ira a ninguna parte

rainbow: no princesa, si va para aya usted puede resultar herida ya que ni el escudo de twilight nos pudo proteger, nos tuvimos que proteger por medio de objetos

rarity: ademas sus colores eran horrendos... pero eran demasiado fuertes

apple: si princesa, iremos con usted así lo quiera o no quiera, es para protegerla

pinkie: princesa, nosotras la acompañaremos y a rescatar a fluttershy de ese malvado

_**las 5 ponys estaba mas que decididas a ir a buscar a fluttershy de nuevo y junto a la princesa ira tambien**_

_**y pues la princesa no tubo mas alternativa que llevarlas para protegerlas**_

celestia: esta bien mis queridas ponys pero tengan mucho cuidado, no sabemos exactamente a que nos enfrentamos

_**twilight, y celestia teletransportaron a las 4 a la ubicación de la isla, aunque no se esperaban lo que se esperaban **_

_**en la ubicación las torretas que tenían que estar ahí ya no estaban, casi es como si fuese otra isla cualquiera excepto por la entrada, claro esta**_

twilight: es imposible, estaban aquí las defensas y ahora ya no están...

pinkie: oigan encontré la entrada, vamos?

_**celestia, y las main 5 fueron a la entrada, observaron que era enorme y que había una parte subterránea**_

_**todas bajaron y se toparon con una representación a escala de un mega tanque, era del tamaño de las ponys **_

_**las main y celestia ce acercaron para inspeccionar el objeto pero no encontraron nada que les llevara a fluttershy, pensaron en abrirlo pero era imposible ya que estaba**_** sellada**

twilight: princesa que es esto?

celestia: no tengo ni la menor idea mi fiel estudiante

apple: creo que para abrirlo necesitamos golpear esta cosa *da un golpe con sus cascos traseros*

rainbow: golpeas como una potrilla apple, así se hace *con mucha fuerza golpea el tanque*

_**el tanque no presentaba daños algunos ya que la coraza era sumamente**_** fuerte**

twilight: RAINBOW, APPLEJACK QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO, ACASO QUIEREN QUE ESTA COSA NOS ATAQUE?!

rainbow: relájate twilight, piensas demasiado

twilight: ***suspiro*** que are con ustedes dos

celestia: no hagan nada, puede que twilight tenga razón, puede que esta cosa nos pueda atacar y no tengamos oportunidad

_**pinkie sale de la escotilla del tanque, las 5 ponys (incluye celestia) miran con**_** asombro**

twilight: P...P...Pinkie co...como lo hiciste ***cara de asombro***

pinkie: fue fácil, solo tenían que abrir la parte de abajo y listo entran, por cierto que es esto ***saca una mochila***

celestia: pinkie, no hagas nada con esa mochila, no la habrás puede que sea una trampa

_**pero era demasiado tarde, pinkie lo había abierto, y saco una nota y un frasco con una pluma de shy en su interior **_

_**la nota tenia lo siguiente  
**_

_**mis queridos ponys o lo que sean ustedes**_

_**tengo entendido de que ustedes tratan de rescatar a fluttershy, y se que aran lo imposible para hacerlo**_

_**debo informarles que mi base no esta aquí y pues si olvide ese tanque es para que ustedes tengan miedo**_

_**la verdad ni sirve ese tanque es solo como una estatua ya que si les explico otras cosas no entenderán nada**_

_**pero bueno el punto es que si tratan de acercase a mi base si es que la encuentran asesinare a fluttershy**_

_** y ustedes no aran nada para evitarlo.**_

_**asi que se despide yo mismo y fluttershy, tengo que estudiar su especie aun no se como es que tienen**_

_**alas y cuernos o los dos juntos, sepa pero en este caso cumpliré mi promesa así que nos vemos ponys**_

_**ATTE: stryker y fluttershy**_

_**nota: shy es verdaderamente timida, y eso como que da un poco de... aaaaaahhhh! hasta aquí dejo la nota...**_

* * *

_**esta historia esta en pendiente, mañana la terminare es que estar aquí me da sueño y mas porque son las 0152 hrs bueno me despido cuando pueda mañana le avanzare **_**_demasiado_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**celestia tenia entendido la llamada de advertencia de stryker, que ahora ya conocieron a su nuevo rival, por otra parte twilight y las demás no les gustaba la idea, tenían que rescatar a fluttershy cueste lo que cueste aunque celestia tenia que hacer algo ya que puede cumplir con su promesa y pues jamas volverían a ver a shy de nuevo**_

twilight: tenemos que rescatar a fluttershy pero ya, antes de que ese loco le haga algo malo

celestia: no aremos nada, mientras no sepamos en donde esta

twilight: pero celestia, es fluttershy quien peligra

celestia: lo se twilight pero en lo que encuentran la base ya habría muerto de todos modos

rainbow, yo saldré y daré un chequeo aéreo

_**rainbow sale de la base y da vueltas en l****a isla o se aventura mas de lo que no debería, mientras tanto rarity, pinkie, twilight, apple y celestia pensaban, pensaban hasta que a pinkie le dolía su cabeza de tanto pensar **_

_**mientras tanto en la nueva base de riptide...**_

stryker: oye flutter, contéstame esto, porque eres demasiado tímida?

fluttershy: am... pues... siempre e sido tímida

stryker: o por favor, almenos una vez en tu vida no debiste ser tímida

fluttershy: am... pues... e tenido momentos en que ayudo a mis amigas en ciertas cosas

stryker: como cuales, dilas

fluttershy: ayude a prevenir que 100 años de oscuridad azotaran ponyville, ahuyentando a ese dragón que sacaba mucho humo negro

stryker: dragones he? y que otras cosas haz ayudado para evitar todo el colapso de tu mundo

fluttershy: fácil... con los elementos de la armonía hemos podido vencer a cualquier enemigo, sin importar su poder

stryker: shy, haz pensado de que a lo mejor mi tecnología sea inmune a tu poder o magia?

fluttershy: pues... no lo había pensado así...

stryker: pues deberías saberlo ya que, si no sabes con quienes te enfrentas, ocea nueva amenaza que no sepan, es posible que las exterminen como si nada hubiera pasado

fluttershy: bueno... puede que tengas razón... y puede que no tengas razón

stryker: hehehe ya nos estamos entendiendo shy, por cierto déjame hacer estas simples cosillas

fluttershy: como cuales cosillas hablas

stryker: ***agarra un metro*** pues solo mediré ciertas partes de ti para crear una nueva unidad que sea indestructible ***comienza a medir las alas, sus patas, entre otras cosas***

fluttershy: déjame de medir todo mi cuerpo!

stryker: hehehe, relájate no te are nada, solo es medir no es hacer otra cosa o amenos que lo quieras ***mirada maliciosa***

fluttershy: solo déjame de medir!

stryker: calma shy, calma ya que solo me hace falta medir tus ojos y tu cabeza, y finalizo ya tengo los datos que necesito

fluttershy: contéstame esta pregunta... porque me secuestraste y no me haz matado...

stryker: pues veras, ahí muchas cosas que no se de ti y ni de tus amigos ponys, por esa razón, o que pensabas...

fluttershy: estas seguro que solo es para saber eso? o es algo mas?

stryker: que puede haber de mas si solo estoy estudiando su especie?

fluttershy: seguro? no tiene sentido, ya que me secuestras, vendrán a rescatarme, iras por mi de nuevo, algo me falta?

stryker: bueno, bueno. la verdad es que estoy creando una nueva unidad, es como tu pero con armas muy letales

fluttershy: oohhh...

stryker: por eso fui por ti para ver que tanto estaban dispuestas a salvarte, estudiando su comportamiento así podre deducir como puedo vencer a tus amigas sin necesidad de perder tantas unidades

fluttershy: no creo que las conozcas bien, porque ya que rarity y twilight usan magia, yo y rainbow tenemos alas y pinkie y apple son normales, pero de buen corazón son todas mis amigas

stryker: hehehe... tal vez tengas razón pero no creas que con eso se salvaran de mi, tengo tantas cosas que enseñarles que primero are que valoren no confíen en nadie si quieren rescatarte, luego la traición, luego el combate, y al final pues yo me iré y tu te quedas así nadie sufre aunque muchos de los tuyos si morirán

fluttershy: pero no puede haber otra solución, la violencia jamas resuelve nada...

stryker: ahí pequeña, que ingenua eres, aveces la violencia es lo único que te queda y por cierto esos ojos de que color son, me gusta ese color que tienes en tus ojos

shy: uuhhhmmm...?

stryker: ***mirada maliciosa*** ese hermoso color de ojos, me gusta ese color...

shy: ***ojos tan abiertos como platos*** dis...discu...lpe?

stryker: hahahahahaha mírate con esos ojitos tan abiertos *la abraza con un brazo en el cuello* mira shy todo este armamento... aun no se como lo obtuve pero si no fuera por mi cañonera submarina no habría tenido todo esto

shy: por favor... debe haber otra manera para evitar todo esto ***lo mira con ojos tristes***

stryker: lo lamento shy... pero asi deben ser las cosas...

_**mientras tanto una alarma hace del momento inoportuno**_

**computadora: alarma señor... una señal no autorizada trata de contactar la base**

stryker: una transmisión?, computadora aisla esa señal y averigua de donde proviene...

**computadora: a la orden señor**

_**pasan 5 minutos...**_

**computadora: señor... la señal proviene de la base de operaciones**

stryker: de... de... de... la base de operaciones?!

shy: sucede algo malo?

stryker: mira shy... yo no soy de este mundo... la verdad ni se como llegue solo estaba en la misión de aniquilar toda la infantería con mi cañonera porque crees que tengo una ametralladora arriba... no solo es de decoración sino es de combate... la verdad solo pase una densa neblina que aparecía adelante de nosotros... eramos 3 cañoneras y mi hermana garmin con el helicóptero tenia la misión de protegernos de cualquier ataque sorpresa pero como pasamos esa nube yo aparecí en un bosque muy denso... casi igual al de la misión solo que vi extrañamente a unos lobos de madera, cosas raras y pues mejor me sumergí...

shy:... así que... eres de otro mundo verdad...

stryker: así es shy... no soy de este lugar... computadora pon esa señal en una señal segura y déjeme hablar con los jefes

**computadora****: lamento informarle que no es directo con ellos pero si con el doctor seabolt **

stryker: esta bien comuníqueme con ese científico

**_transmisión_**_** entrante: hol tssssss so tssssss sea tssssss str tssssssss**_

_**fin de la transmisión...**_

**computadora: señor, tenemos problemas para la señal, esta muy interferida...**

stryker: lo se, lo se pero se puede hacer algo para salvar la señal?

**computadora: lo siento, pero no puede haber garantía de que funcione si capto una señal mas fuerte...**

stryker: esta bien... bueno shy... que comiense la divercion ***mirada maliciosa***

shy: ***glup***

* * *

looool no se me ocurrió gran cosa pero por favor... denme una oportunidad es el 2º fic... y pues como empires & allies cerro el 17 de junio del 2013

pues tengo que terminarlo

**por favor comenten :3**


End file.
